


An Overture in Minor

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Songfic, depressed character, olympic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got RinHaru feels from Adele's Hello. </p><p>Rin wants to get back in touch with Haru after no contact since Rio, as a kind of closure before the Tokyo Olympics.<br/>Haru's been trying all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

22nd September, 2016

"Rin," Haru's voice wavers, gasping for breath. Drowning.

He's met with only silence. Always silence.

"I'm sorry."

 

14th January, 2017

"Rin. I couldn't. I can't. I don't know - " he cuts himself off.

His fingers shake, tremble into an uncontrollable flail and the phone crashes to the floor. He throws his arm up, cradling his head and sinks into a crouch, body wracked with tears.

 

2nd August, 2017

The line is dead. Haru shouldn't even bother. He knows it's dead. Today, even the silence is all he needs.

 

March, 2018

"Rin... Rin... _Rin..._ "

 

October, 2018

"I hope it's warm, where you are. It's cold here. I'm always cold now."

The blanket falls from his shoulders when he sets the phone back on the table, but he doesn't try to pull it back.

 

February, 2019

Haru mindlessly inputs the number to the contacts on his new phone, even as he knows he'll regret it. Wouldn't it just be something, a sign of some kind, if all he really needed was a new phone?

No such luck.

"Makoto says your birthday's coming up. I hope you get what you want."

 

Summer, 2019

"If I'd..." Haru starts, clenching his fist to steel himself, unkempt nails digging into his palm. "I just wish you'd turned around."

 

Winter, 2019

The tears stream down his face, back against the wall, squeezing the phone so hard he knows he'll get blisters.

"Why don't you _care, Rin?!_ I thought we were a team!"

 

Spring, 2020

Makoto greets him as always, soft hand cupping his cheek until he obligingly opens his eyes to see his morning smile, and then the touch is lost while he opens up Haru's curtains.

"Come on. I'm a bit late today," Makoto says softly, wedging open the door with the stop he bought and leaving Haru alone to get out of bed. "I'll start your bath."

Haru nods, succumbing to the routine and bringing his legs over the side of the bed, getting up onto useless legs that always resist. He's always so sore, always aching, and the warm water of his tub doesn't help the way he wants it to. Worn boxers fall neatly into his hamper and he grabs yesterdays towel from over his wardrobe door. It smells too flowery for his liking, whatever wash powder or conditioner he let Makoto throw into the cart the last time they went shopping. He makes a mental note to change it, next time.

The taps are running but Makoto isn't there when he gets to the bathroom, and climbs into the tub while it's still filling, impatient to be warm again. He sinks down, wedging himself to the bottom to feel the water lap over his shoulders, and it sends a tingle of pleasure he needs more of. But he can't get it, because the next thing he knows the water is lapping at his cheeks, daring to cover his nose and mouth. He'd be warm forever, until he went cold.

Makoto turns off the taps anyway.

"There's soup in the microwave, and some rice in the fridge. You know I'd stay for breakfast, but I have a meeting first thing. I should have left five minutes ago."

Haru blinks up at him, slowly acknowledging, and finally something clicks into place in his head. "Your lunch?"

"I'll just have to find a vending machine," Makoto says, like it's no big deal, gently squeezing Haru's shoulder as he stands up out of his crouch. " _But_ ," his tone lightens, big smile cracking, "I get off early. It's Friday today. Remember that Nagisa is coming over, and we're gonna order in some pizza. The qualifying races are today... you don't mind watching them on catch-up with us after work, do you?"

Haru shakes his head, digging his nails into his thighs where Makoto can't see.

He can't even make his best friend a sandwich.

The bathroom door closes and the water swallows his tears.

 

Haru finds himself sitting closer to Makoto than he usually agrees to. It's gone dark, he's got dressed, and there's an empty bowl on the table so he's done... _something_ today. Nagisa is stretched out comfortably on his other side, foot occasionally brushing at his thigh which explains why he's shuffled so close to his other friend. The pizza box in his lap is uncomfortably hot and greasy. Makoto nudges him and he takes another slice.

The TV is too loud but Haru can't be bothered to complain. He just stares, waiting for that flash of red, that glint of teeth, and his eyes can't stop following him through the masses of people in the crowds. What if Rin looked int the camera and saw him... what would he do? Smile? Wave? Or stare...? Stare and turn away... Haru presses his lips into a thin line and Rin takes to the starting block.

The way he swims hasn't changed. Has _never_ changed. But he's stronger, faster, _better_ than Haru can recall and he leans forward after they make the turn. His heart thumps in his chest as they get closer and closer, his whole body throwing itself into the motions as if it's _him_ racing. He breathes a sigh of relief when Rin his the wall and throws his head back with a grin, checking the board just to make sure he's won and then hauling himself out to the cheers of the crowd.

Haru sits back, satisfied and content to let the other races pan out without his knowledge. He tunes in just slightly to see a similar performance in the butterfly, but he can't even pretend to care about that anymore.

The camera cuts to the wall of showers off to the side of the pool for rinsing down, making a beeline for Rin and zooming in on his grin. Haru feels the corner of his mouth quirk up along with it, but it drops as soon as the camera moves.

Rin is caught again as he goes over to his coach - same guy, bit greyer, probably deserves it - and the side of a blonde woman's face joins him on screen, mic in hand.

"Matsuoka Rin!" she trills, mirroring Rin's smile, "How does it feel to know you're going to your second Olympics?"

"Great, really great," Rin's voice fills Haru's head. It's everything he remembers, everything he wants... needs.

"Do you think you'll be able to pull off a hat-trick in your individual races this time? Finally make up for that silver in Rio."

Makoto inhales sharply next to him.

"It's all about the competition on the day," Rin says. Haru senses fluster but he's always professional. "Everyone is so talented. You win what you work for. You win what you deserve."

Something twists inside Haru's chest. Like a healing wound being squeezed, seeping out a fresh drop of blood.

"You train in California now. Do you find it gives you an advantage over those who remain in Japan?" the interviewer continues.

"Uh... Outdoor pools, I guess," Rin shrugs. He's nervous, Haru can feel it from here. "And just... getting away."

Yeah. Rin does a lot of that.

"And what of your former teammate, Nanase Haruka, are you still close? It's a shame we haven't seen him since Rio."

Rin's eyes glance to the camera and Haru feels them, feels the stare he knows was coming. He waits for the turn.

Makoto moves next to him.

"Oh... Haru... Well - "

"BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! BUY TWO NOW AND SAVE ON SHIPPING!"

Makoto turns to Haru, controller in hand, other hand reaching out.

But Haru is gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rin stretches his arms across his chest and over his head, waiting in the airport for his luggage to roll through. It wasn't a long flight, but he's not used to being so stationary and confined in large buildings. It's a blessing when he can finally grab his case and aim for security, and finally reaching the open air. If he didn't have a case and a backpack, hell, he'd be walking the way into town. But alas, the train is rather necessary, but it takes him so close to home he really can't complain.

He turns his key in the lock, the familiar click resonating within him as he finally pushes his own front door open. He sets his bags at the bottom of the stairs, toeing his shoes off, and is harassed by the silence.

"Mum?" he calls. "Gou? It's me, I'm home!"

" _Riiiiiin!!_ " he hears Gou squeal, bedroom door swinging open and hitting the wall, feet pounding along the landing and he sees her at the top of the stairs, running down so fast he's sure she'll fall. She launches at him, arms spread, and she's so easy to catch and hold close. "I missed you!"

He sets her down to embrace his mother, who kisses his cheeks and leans heavily into him. Rin clings on, both getting their fill from such a long time apart.

"We were just getting your room ready. Do you need a drink, food? I have your favourite in the fridge."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was gonna take this upstairs and have a shower. And then I thought I'd... take my two favourite girls to dinner?"

"Rin!" Gou gasps. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"I'm _fine_ ," he insists, sighing affectionately.

Ascending the stairs puts such a familiar lull into his bones. A certain kind of comfort. The bathroom has changed since he moved out (which he knows, since he paid for it for Mum's birthday) but his towel is still on the second rail down, there's a red toothbrush in the cup on the sink, and he's right in his assumption that his favourite brands of toiletries have been bought for him in preparation for his visit, sitting in the cubbies as if he uses them everyday.

 

Heading out in the morning feels like a chore. He'd be so happy to just curl up in front of the telly for a few days and _chill_ , but there's places to go, people to see.

Namely, Makoto's new place. And Makoto himself.

Makoto crushes him into a hug at the door. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too! I missed everyone so much. Nice place you got," he pulls off, looking around Makoto's little apartment.

"It's only small. Just... time to fly the nest, you know?"

Rin nods and looks away, and Makoto's hand rests on his shoulders like he _knows_.

"So..." they make their way to the lounge, both sitting in Makoto's miss-matched armchairs. "How's everything going?"

"Not a lot's changed from when we last Skyped to be honest. But we watched you in the qualifiers last week. Had ourselves a pizza night."

"Yeah?" Rin rubs the back of his neck. "We gotta do that some time while I'm here. Haru, too."

Makoto nods, but it's slow. "Have you heard from Haru at all, since...?"

Ah. He should have known this was coming. "Figured if he wanted to speak to me he would. I didn't want to push him..." Or at least, push him anymore than he already has. "How is he?"

Makoto balls his hands in his lap. "Not... great, to tell you the truth. He's trying his best, and I don't think he's in such a slump as he was a couple of years back, but he's depressed."

"Well, Haru's always been a little bit like that."

"No, Rin. He's _sick_. He has days where he doesn't even get out of bed..."

Something bubbles in Rin's stomach. "What, like...?" he doesn't know how to continue. "You can't send him to a doctor?"

"He doesn't want to. I can't force him."

They look at each other for a minute and Rin sees Makoto fail to keep his face strong, eyes scrunching and fists rubbing at his cheeks. Rin crosses the space and takes his shoulders, giving up on making eye contact after the first few tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm so worried about him," he says in a whisper, grasping onto Rin's arm for support. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Makoto leans forwards, taking both of them down to their knees on the floor for another hug, so much different from their greeting. They hold each other.

"Can I see him? Just... talk to him?" Rin finally asks.

Makoto sighs into his shoulder. "I don't know what he'll do if you hurt him..."

Again.

 

Two days pass, and Rin is glad to spend a little more time with his friends while he waits for some kind of response from Makoto or Haru, but he's becoming impatient. Makoto finally texts him.

Rin's had enough of Makoto's fussing. Haru's _never_ very open or talkative anyway. What's Makoto even worrying about? No harm can come from them just _talking_.

 

He knocks twice to no avail, pacing outside Haru's front door. It's still the same house as always. Rin can only assume Haru's parents have decided to stay wherever they were working and give their son free rein but... Haru could probably do with having them around right about now. Not that he'd appreciate their company.

Back door it is. He jiggles the latch just _so_ , and it still works even though it's so much older and a little rusted now, and manages to slide the door across just enough that he can slip inside.

"Haru?" he calls out. A surprise visit is one thing but he doesn't actually want to be mistaken for a burglar."I know you're in here somewhere!"

Bathroom, probably. Rin smirks to himself as he pads along the hall. The place is tidy but not... it's not Haru-tidy. Haru was always almost compulsive with his need for a lack of clutter, completely minimalist, but even in the hallway there's an overflowing laundry basket and unopened mail that's been trailed through the house. But there's that ever lingering stench of grilled fish that puts Rin's nerves at ease.

"Haru, it's me," he steps in, pushing the bathroom door and peeking around it. Haru's mostly submerged in the tub, but Rin sees something flash across his eyes as he hears Rin. "I know it's been a while but... I was wondering if you wanted to talk?"

Haru shifts slightly. It's not a welcome but it's not the direct dismissal Rin had started to expect, and he moves fully into the room. But Haru doesn't say anything, doesn't even look towards Rin, but there's this... just this feeling Rin's getting that it's okay for him to come in.

"We could go over some things, you know? I'm still not really over what happened in Rio. It's been a rough few years in California... You'd love our training facility though. We have this _huge_ outdoor complex, it's so warm for most of the year, and they're heated anyway. The indoor pools are _sweet_ for winter."

Haru shifts again and closes his eyes. He's listening.

"Coming here is a bit of a shock to the system though. No one knows me over there, and it's Hollywood so if they do there's more exciting people to see in the street. Signing autographs at the bakery isn't something I thought I'd do. Not what we expected when we signed up for this, huh? When we were young and free..."

It's the word that catches Haru's attention, looking up at him at last.

Rin is suddenly unable to keep his eyes on Haru, flitting his gaze around the bathroom. The shelf is messy, empty toilet roll tubes in a little pile near the bin, the mirror smudged with splashes from the sink. He looks at his lap instead.

"Sorry... talking about myself. How are you, Haru? Makoto told me you've not been all that great lately... I can't believe you're all still here in Iwatobi..."

He gets up, unable to take this silence between them. It finally starts to dawn on him that this isn't Haru. This is just a broken shell. He crouches, letting one hand dangle over the side of the bath, finger swirling the water. It's tepid.

"Do you remember when we went to Australia? Do you remember what it was like? Standing on that block in the stadium, with all that water to yourself? I remember your face. You were so happy, Haru. I want to see that again. I want to make you happy, whatever way I can.”

The words fall out of him before he can get a grasp on them, and he realises how selfish it was of him to come here, demanding Haru's attention and.. friendship? Forgiveness? He doesn't even know anymore. All he wants now is a chance to help Haru out of this hole he knows he pushed him into.

Haru takes his hand , cold and clammy and Rin wants to pull away, but Haru's looking at him with such fear and sadness that he can only stare back into his eyes. He starts to speak, a nervous stutter that's never been there before.

 

 

"S-sw-swim wi-with me," Haru whispers. The words catch in his throat.

  
_He's not here. He's not real. He'll never come back_.

He tightens his grip on Rin's hand, forcing himself to ignore the voices in his head. He can't believe Rin is actually -

Rin lets go and gets up. It feels like he's fading out of existence all over again, and Haru can't quite process that he's just taken a step back to get out of his clothes. He feels the water ripple and calms himself enough to make sense of his surroundings again, taking the long breaths Makoto's drilled him into when he feels himself skirting on the edge.

He looks up, meeting Rin's eyes across from him, knees slotted together as they squeeze into the tub.

"Best I could do, for now," Rin shrugs. He has a little blush, a little quirk up on one side of his mouth like he's trying not to smile. "Have you had anything to eat yet? Do you want some more warm water in here?"

Haru manages to shake his head, still a little shell-shocked. Having Rin there is warming him up enough. He can feel him, touch him, find his hand in the water. He laces their fingers together and leans back, closing his eyes. He's so _real_.

 

 

Haru's balled himself up in a blanket on the couch and picked at the slightly stale sandwiches Rin's rustled up from the sparse amount of food in the kitchen. Does Makoto get his groceries? Do they go together??Does Haru do that for himself???

Should Rin _offer?????_

He has no idea and sets the plates on the side, tipping the leftovers into the trash.

"Do you still like mackerel?" he sits down on the other edge of the couch and asks.

Haru nods. "You still like burgers?"

"Oh, let me _tell you_ about this burger joint near my place in Cali!"

Rin talks. He talks and he talks and he _talks_ and honestly he can't recall one single thing he said that had any worth behind it. Just crap, just his day to day adventures (or lack there of) and Haru listened and nodded like a 4 year old at story time. Until they both know Makoto will be heading home from work and Rin makes the correct assumption that he'd call in on Haru with dinner or something.

Haru doesn't walk him to the door, but Rin doesn't mind.

"Can I come over again tomorrow?" he asks from the hallway, hidden by the wall so he doesn't have to look at Haru if he says no.

"Okay."

 

The latch on the backdoor is off, like Haru's expecting him (which he is, but it's not something _Rin_ expected), and he's in the lounge this time, rather than a lukewarm bath.

"Morning," Rin greets. He dumps an apple in Haru's lap and puts the bag he bought in the empty fruit bowl.

Haru looks at it, looks at Rin, and slowly starts to eat.

Rin does most of the talking again, but he can't stay as long today.

"Do you need me to do anything before I go?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Haru says, flicking his gaze away from where it's been resting on Rin's shoulder, just enough so that Rin knows he's listening, but not daring to look him in the face.

And now he looks like guilt.

Rin gets up, declaring a visit to the bathroom, and when he changes the roll in the holder he gathers all the tubes into the bin and ties the bag. It's something, at least.

 

He knows Haru notices the little chores he's been doing on the sly. Things he feels like he's not supposed to be doing, like putting his towels in the hamper and getting clean ones from the cupboard. Things that he doesn't think he should _have_ to be doing like checking his milk is in date and his bread isn't going green. He doesn't quite understand how Haru's hit such a low-level of basic self-care.

Until he looks at him when Haru thinks he's not, and it looks like just breathing is exhausting him. It's like a physical illness sapping all his energy. Only it's all in his head.

Now he knows what Makoto meant by _he's sick_.

 

 

"What did you come to talk about, last week?" Haru asks from the lounge. He can hear Rin in the kitchen, supposedly refilling their tea, but it sounds more like he's filling the sink for dishes.

If he looks over his shoulder, Rin will stop and play innocent, abandoning the task and bringing the tea. Part of Haru wants him to stop, he can _do it_. But there's something, something that's just grasping what it can at the moment, that keeps him still.

"Nothing," Rin says, putting the tap on low.

"Rio," Haru says when Rin finally sits down, handing him a cup.

"It doesn't matter now."

 

Rin offers a squeeze to Haru's shoulder when he gets up to leave. He's overstayed, but he brought a movie, in _English_ , of all things, and spent longer explaining the subtitled humour to Haru rather than watching it, but he feels like they've both had a nice evening. Haru seems lighter, looks like his shoulders are genuinely relaxed, and he's eaten more today than Rin's seen him all week. He gets his jacket and shoes from the vestibule and picks up Haru's keys from the hook.

"I'll lock up and post your keys through, okay?" he calls.

Haru replies with a tired sounding "mm". Just a hum of acknowledgment, already too exhausted to speak. He's definitely ready for Rin to leave.

He turns the key in the lock and picks up his duffle from the floor. And takes a door to the side of the head.

" _Owww_ ," he whines, holding his head and looking up.

"Rin?"

  
_Shit_. "Makoto... hi," he stands up, gulps, and blocks the doorway with his body.

"You've been... hanging out with Haru?" he frowns in concern and moves forward a step. It's not meant to be intimidating but he's so _big_ and Rin's feeling so like he's been caught by a dad sneaking out of the bedroom window that he has to force himself not to step aside, instead coming up so he's practically touching toes with Makoto, who gets the hint.

They step back out, Rin pacing around as he waits for Makoto's questioning, some kind of anger, but there's none.

"He's..." Rin starts.

Makoto must see it in his face when he can't continue.

"Yeah. I know," he sighs.

"I think he's tired tonight, if you were going to go and spend some time with him. I've been here all day."

Makoto nods. "I'll just go and show my face so he's not waiting up. Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Every day. I can't leave him again."

 

Haru gets... _used_ to having Rin over. He becomes part of his routine surprisingly quickly, showing up a little after Makoto comes round for breakfast. He feels like he has something to look forward to.

But there's still this... tension. He can't put a name to it but he just can't _relax_ around Rin. There's so much left unsaid, so much unresolved.

He can't say what's on his mind, can't _let it out_ the way Makoto lets him. Rin just sits there and they mutter at each other occasionally.

Rin plonks himself down and hands over a can of soda, swinging his legs sideways, legs in Haru's lap like he owns it. There's a cautious smirk on his face, but Haru doesn't mind the contact. The weight is like an anchor.

"I'm sorry about Rio," he whispers.

"Hmm?" Rin turns to him.

"Nothing. You're a pain."

 

Rin takes a breath before he enters Haru's house the next day. He's hardly slept, mind full of nothing but the whir of Haru's whispers.

  
_I'm sorry about Rio_.

He's thankful Makoto is just one step behind him, pizza boxes in hand he's picked up (and picked Rin up in the same trip) for a Saturday hangout, their movie and pizza time at last.

"Are you still in your pyjamas, Haru?" Makoto asks, a scolding that's way too on the side of affectionate to have any weight.

"Pyjama party," Haru replies, deadpan.

Makoto laughs and hooks one arm around him in a loose hug and carries on to the kitchen to share out pizza and garlic bread and chips onto plates.

Rin is still stood flabbergasted in the doorway when Haru turns to him.

"Do I get a hug, too?" he cocks his head.

Haru mirrors, shrugging. It's like an invitation and a dare all in one, just watching him from the couch. Rin goes around behind him, draping himself over the back with one arm coming across Haru for a quick squeeze. He's so rigid, so gaunt and skinny this up close that he wishes he hadn't. But with that thought comes nothing but regret and he lingers until Haru coughs for some space.

"You all right?" he asks. He should do that more often.

"Not bad."

"Good," Rin smiles and sits next to him, leaving room for Makoto at the end.

It must be Makoto's presence. Haru's so _relaxed_ he seems just like he did in high school. Just a little aloof and stubborn and... probably still depressed, now he thinks about it. He sees all the things Haru does _now_ have just been blown up so much from when they were younger, how it's just spiraled out of control because of everything.

Because of _him_.

 

They have to talk about it. For as much as they're beginning to rebuild the shreds of their friendship, it can't go on like this. They can never move on. They can never heal, however long they wait. They can never be free.

He has to do some training before he goes to Haru's, but the laps give him time to think. He can't get sloppy now he's made it to the Olympics, however happy he is to spend the run up to them at home. He should bring Haru swimming with him...

Haru notices his wet hair when he looks up at him from the bath where Rin finds him. He balls his knees up, making a space for Rin which he accepts.

The water was always Haru's territory, after all. He has the higher ground, the safe space. Rin touches his foot in the water for attention.

"So," he breathes. "Do you think it's about time we... well." He has to look away, collect himself. _I don't know what he'll do if you hurt him..._ "Rio. We should talk about Rio."

"Four years later..." Haru retracts his foot. Rin lets it go.

"Well, we were both in such a weird spot. We made mistakes. I made mistakes."

Haru looks away. "I knew I couldn't take it. I should never have gone."

" _No_ , Haru. I should have been watching out for you. And I didn't know..."

Didn't know what to do when their teammate ran into the locker rooms saying Haru was screaming inside their room.

Door locked.

And then silence.

Didn't know what to do when he paused with the key in the door, not wanting to know. The feeling of inconvenience overriding his worry.

Didn't know what to do when Haru gasped his name, reaching out. Desperate. And it sunk in that something was _wrong_.

"I should have..."

Done more than get him a glass of water and sit next to him for twenty minutes, not listening even as Haru poured his heart out.

_I can't do it. I hate it. I hate myself. I want to go home. I want to go. Away. Forever._

"It doesn't matter now," Haru says softly.

Rin shakes his head. "I'm sorry. And... I gotta go. I'm having dinner with Ai later. I'm sorry."

He gets out and dresses while he's still wet.The water sloshes in his wake, almost covering Haru's whimper.

"Rin..."

He stops and turns. He's not making that mistake again.

Haru looks away.

 

Haru sets the kettle to boil again and looks at the clock. It must need new batteries. Probably stopped overnight. It can't be this late... Rin would be here by now.

  
_Unless he's not coming. What if he hates you? Why wouldn't he hate you? You're pathetic_.

He shakes the mantra from his head and paces. He can feel the fear setting in. His hands are trembling. His knees give up. The kitchen floor is cold and hard but he can't move. His nails drag down his face and across his arms until he feels the first flakes of broken skin and stops himself. He can't bear to see Makoto looking so _disappointed_ if he sees scabs in the morning.

_Why would Rin ever come back?_

 

Rin rattles the backdoor aside and even _that_ is enough to trigger his headache and he groans aloud. His bed was calling him so hard but he can't skip out on Haru. His priorities have shifted so suddenly he feels like he's aged in just the few weeks he's been back.

"Haru?" he calls, and then regrets it immediately when his voice pierces his eardrums. "Sorry I'm so late... hangover..."

He checks the bedroom and the bathroom on his way downstairs where Haru will probably be in the kitchen, but there's no sign.

"Haru? Can you hear me?" where _is_ he? The couch is empty, blanket left folded neatly and untouched from where Rin put it yesterday. "Hey!" he picks up his volume again, suddenly worried. He glances at the door to the porch but the keys are still in the bowl, so he hasn't left.

Kitchen.

His feet carry him in at a pace the rest of him is physically incapable of, until they fail too and he drops in his shock. He feels a tightness in his chest, feels his eyes well, and it's all going to choke up or pour out but then he sees the rise and fall of Haru's chest.

"Haru," he reaches out and rolls him onto his back, sliding him a little closer on the tiles. He's so _light_. "Hey... hey. What's..." _wrong? Everything, clearly_ , he scolds himself and checks for injury, and is so relieved by the lack of wounds or bruises he feels the tears coming again. "Can you sit up? Can you open your eyes for me.

He strokes his fingers down Haru's cheek, cleaning off the dried stains of tears and feels the flicker of his lashes on his skin.

"Hey... look at me. Tell me what happened..." he leans back against the counter, making room to slowly help Haru into a sitting position.

Haru looks at him. His eyes are glazed and empty. Just a shell. "Rin..."

"Yeah. It's me. Tell me what you need."

"Rin," Haru repeats and _leans_ heavily towards him.

Rin catches him before he can veer off and hit the counter, adjusting his knees so there's space for Haru in between them to lean on his chest.

"What happened?" Rin asks again, right into his hair where his nose touches.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life!  
> Daxii on tumblr.


End file.
